Merfolk Quests
Merfolk Enchantment Epic Quest Day 1 :The oceans have always fascinated mankind. Throughout history there have been many fantastic tales and stories to explain the natural movements and migrations of the currents and the creatures beneath the waves. So many creatures dwell under the ocean's surface that we are still discovering mysteries that the watery depths conceal. :But among all the tales and stories told of the ocean in all of history, one of the most beloved legends is that of the Merfolk. :Merfolk have now come to our world and each of us will have the opportunity to experience the wonders of the depths of the ocean that defines the legends surrounding merfolk lore. :However, some things in life can not be bought with gold or silver, but must instead be earned. This is true for the enchantment which makes experiencing the awe and mystery of merfolk possible. :To obtain this enchantment we have created an Epic Quest which will be available throughout September. You can begin the quest anytime you wish during this month and upon completion you will receive your Merfolk Enchantment. :There are seven quests, each with a unique reward, some of which will be needed for the next step in your journey. The first quest includes a reward of 1,000 credits and the first Merfolk Enchantment pin, the Ocean Pin! As each quest is completed, you will receive a unique reward and the next Merfolk Pin. :Each day you can complete the next step in the Epic Quest, receiving your new rewards and progressing towards enchantment. :Upon completion of the Epic Quest your reward will be Merfolk Enchantment. This enchantment also comes with a merfolk room which opens onto an underwater world. There is also a shop where you can get merfolk clothes! :The merfolk enchantment lasts as long as you wish and you can start and end it at any time. :We hope you enjoy our new Epic Quest and the enchantment of Merfolk! Merfolk Enchantment Epic Quest Day 2 :Our epic journey continues with our second quest! One of the largest creatures in the ocean is the whale. :Whales have been around for over 50 million years, and their sheer size has inspired awe and fear and much speculation about their habits and lives. On this second day of our epic quest, we will explore some of the facts and mystery behind the great whales of the sea! :Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the second pin in the Merfolk Collection, the Whale Pin! :For those who missed Day 1 in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of September. :Perhaps most importantly, this is your second step toward achieving Merfolk Enchantment! Merfolk Enchantment Epic Quest Day 3 :Our epic journey continues with our third quest! :For the third day of our quest for Merfolk Enchantment, we will explore another mysterious undersea creature that is heavily associated with merfolk: Giant Clams. There are any number of fantastic tales about the giant shells and huge priceless pearls. In our quest today, we will go on an adventure to discover what is fact and what is fantasy about the incredible giant clam! :Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the third pin in the Merfolk Collection, the Giant Clam Pin! :For those who missed Day 1 or Day 2 in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of September. :Perhaps most importantly, this is your third step toward achieving Merfolk Enchantment! Merfolk Enchantment Epic Quest Day 4 :Our epic journey continues with our fourth quest! :In today's quest we will explore one of the most colorful and diverse underwater wonderlands ever, coral reefs. Merfolk have been associated with these underwater structures made by living creatures for centuries. You can just imagine merfolk swimming through the clear water amongst the towering reef rocks and making their homes in the maze of coral. For our quest today, we will be finding some of the amazing facts of coral reefs and the animals that build them! :Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the fourth pin in the Merfolk Collection, the Coral Reef Pin! :For those who missed previous days in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of September. :Perhaps most importantly, this is your fourth step toward achieving Merfolk Enchantment! Merfolk Enchantment Epic Quest Day 5 :Our epic journey continues with our fifth quest! :In today's quest we will enter the facinating world of shipwrecks, and find out some of the history behind both famous and not so famous shipwrecks throughout history. :Once sunk below the waves, these ships create a magical underwater haven for living creatures. In tropical zones, the ships create a firm footing for the development of reefs. In other regions, the wrecks create an environment where fish prosper. For our quest today, we will explore the stunning backdrop of shipwrecks in the undersea world of merfolk! :Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the fifth pin in the Merfolk Collection, the Shipwreck Pin! :For those who missed previous days in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of September. :Perhaps most importantly, this is your fifth step toward achieving Merfolk Enchantment! Merfolk Enchantment Epic Quest Day 6 :Our epic journey continues with our sixth quest! :Whether deep water or shallow, the seas are home to a myriad of fascinating creatures. From the tiniest plankton and fish to the largest whales and giant squid, the sea is filled with interesting animals. For our quest today, we will explore some of the most intriguing creatures that share the seas and oceans with our merfolk! :Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the sixth pin in the Merfolk Collection, the Starfish Pin! :For those who missed previous days in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of September. :Perhaps most importantly, this is your sixth step toward achieving Merfolk Enchantment! Merfolk Enchantment Epic Quest Day 7 :Our epic journey continues with our seventh quest! :Get ready to head out on your last quest for Merfolk Enchantment. The history of Merfolk is ancient and well founded and references to them are consistently present in our history over time, right alongside dragons and fairies. Over thousands of years from our earliest recorded history, people have told tales of merfolk. In our quest today, we will explore the history of merfolk and their undersea rulers. :Your reward for completing this quest is 1,000 credits and the Merfolk Enchantment Pin! :For those who missed previous days in our epic journey, you can pick up where you left off anytime during the month of September. :Note: The Crystal Cave Sea Store will open later today with Mer-furniture and exciting Merfolk Enchantments!